1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a docking station for charging batteries used in portable electronic devices and/or for transferring data to or from portable electronic devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a docking station adapted to receive a rechargeable battery either directly and/or through its portable electronic device fitted with or without a cover case. The invention also relates to a removable device adapter for use with a docking station to receive a rechargeable battery directly and/or through its portable electronic device fitted with or without a cover case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various docking stations have been designed for use with portable electronic devices for charging batteries and/or transferring data. Typically, the docking station can be formed with a receiving chamber, which is adapted to have a particular shape and size to accommodate a portion of the portable electronic device so as to support the portable electronic device in the docking station. During a battery charging and/or data transfer operation of the portable electronic device, the portable electronic device is directly received in the receiving chamber of the docking station with the battery remaining in the portable electronic device.
Portable electronic devices are typically used with various removable cover cases for either protecting or decorating the portable electronic devices during normal use. When charging such a portable electronic device, a user often has to remove the cover case before placing the portable electronic device inside the docking station for charging the battery. After the charging operation is completed, the user then has to fit the cover case back onto the portable electronic device to protect and/or decorate the portable electronic device. Such additional steps of removing and refitting the cover case cause inconvenience to the user each time when the portable electronic device is to be placed in the docking station for the battery charging and/or data transfer operation of the portable electronic device.
In addition, existing docking stations are formed for use with a particular type and model of portable electronic device. When different types or models of portable electronic devices are in use, multiple different docking stations are to be provided, which can create a chaotic desktop arrangement.
The following description provides a docking station to address the above mentioned inconvenience and simplify the battery charging operation and/or data transfer operation of various portable electronic devices.